


Stalling

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust can be a top if you just let him, Dominant Angel Dust, Gay Sex, M/M, Sir Pentious cannot however, Submissive Sir Pentious, Yes. Snakes have two dicks, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22132276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cherri Bomb asks Angel Dust for one favour, stall Sir Pentious for as long as possible. Of course, Angel Dust has his own way of doing this, and uses it as an opportunity to try out something he hasn't done in a whileAngel Dust (Dom) X Sir Pentious (Sub)
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Stalling

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a One Shot, a lemon One Shot at that, so, here it is, I suppose. 
> 
> (If you ask me, we need more Angel X Pen stuff, especially with Top Angel)

"Hey Angel. In here!"  
Cherri Bomb called out to her comrade, leading the spider demon into what looked like an abandoned house. It possibly belonged to a demon that had since died in the most recent extermination, and it seemed that the first demons that could get their hands on anything did so, as everything was either stolen or completely trashed. Only once Angel Dust and Cherri Bomb were alone, did she speak up again.

"I think I'm gonna dip for now. There's no way that old geezer can put up any semblance of a fight with the state we've left all his shit in, plus I'm just getting bored of having to listen to him." Cherri chuckled, "mind doing me one last favour?"  
"Depends on what you're offering, toots." Angel Dust replied, adjusting the fur in his chest aimlessly.  
"You mind keeping him out of my way? I just need you to stall him until I'm out of sight."

Angel Dust raised an eyebrow as he heard Cherri's proposition, having a plan already embedded in his mind.  
"Sure thing. I'll do what I do best."  
Angel Dust's response made Cherri smirk, she had been around Angel Dust long enough to know exactly what he had in mind. She stood up, playing with one of her explosives in the palm of her hand,  
"Fair enough, I'll alert him that you're ready to see him now," she then hesitated one last time to say one more thing, "you might wanna take it easy on him though."

Sir Pentious heard a familiar noise and he jerked his head around to see the glittery, red smoke from one of Cherri's... bombs in an abandoned house, and from the corner of his eye he could see the girl running away. He could've gone after her. After all, she was his target. However, her little companion seemed wasn't to be seen. Which could only mean one thing.

"Get back to the ship and begin repairs at once!" Sir Pentious hissed at one of the Egg Bois that was still alive close by, "I have some unfinished business I need to take care of."  
Without waiting for a response, the demon slid towards the house. The anger, the humiliation, everything that twerp has subjected Sir Pentious through, he was determined to make Angel Dust pay for it. 

However, unbeknownst to him, Angel Dust was waiting for him. Thinking about him. Due to his recent lodgement at the 'Happy Hotel', it had been a while since he got to have some real fun. Sure, there was his "quick cash grab" earlier that day, however he still was left feeling... unsatisfied. Of course, Cherri Bomb was a good friend of his, and had even asked him for a few favours before in the past, but she just... wasn't his type.

Sir Pentious however, was a whole different story. Angel Dust loved being able to tease him relentlessly and make him feel uncomfortable, it gave him a cathartic sense of power over him. Which wasn't something he was used to experiencing. Usually the guys he'd film with or lend his services to were large, muscular douchebags who just wanted a warm place to shove their cocks into, but Angel Dust was excited at the thought of being able to flip that role and take charge for once. 

The more he thought about him, the more he knew he was going to enjoy this. Suddenly, Angel Dust's thoughts were cut off by the demon in question barging through the door. Hiding behind a wall close by, Angel Dust reaches into his jacket for one of his "tools" which were a silver pair of handcuffs, and waited for the perfect time to strike.

Sir Pentious gripped one of his weapons tightly in his hands as he scanned the room with his eyes.  
"I know you're in here, you deviant!" Turning a corner, he looked to the right, only to be pounced on by a waiting Angel Dust who was hiding in the shadows, who's first instinct was to reach for the weapon in his opponent's possession and to dispose of it. Sir Pentious hissed and pulled back, but Angel had the upper hand, by being able to pry it out of his grasp with four of his arms and chuck it to the side. 

"Geez, can we cut the foreplay already and get to the real action?"  
Angel Dust had used his first set of arms to grab Sir Pentious by his own arms and shoved him against the wall and pinning him.  
"Don't think you've won just yet, freak."  
Sir Pentious coiled his tail around Angel Dust's leg and yanked on it, sending him falling backwards onto the ground.

"Heh. Making me work for it, huh?" Angel Dust muttered, seemingly unphased by his prey's retaliation, "I was gonna go easy on you, but if you wanna play dirty..."  
Angel Dust extended out all three set of his arms and once again lunged at Sir Pentious, being able to pin him by his neck with two arms whilst another held his arms in place behind his back and the last two managed to fasten the handcuffs on him, despite Pentious' struggling, causing him to knock off his hat in the process. 

When he was done fastening his restraints Angel Dust forced him to sit down. Kneeling down to be on level with him, Angel Dust extended one of his hands, gripping the other demon's face, playfully stroking him with his thumb.  
"You know, you're so fucking cute when you're helpless." Angel Dust teased, the tone of his voice was lower and more... sensual than usual, which caused Sir Pentious to panic.

"Unhand me this instant, you... you pest!"  
Sir Pentious stammered, however, Angel Dust just chuckled softly in response.  
"Shush... Don't worry Penny," Angel Dust said softly, lazily feeling up the snake's neck with another hand gently, causing him to flinch and then shudder at his touch, "I'm not gonna hurt you... yet." He started to reach for his own jacket, starting to take it off whilst the hands he had on Sir Pentious started to move down, undoing his as well as his shirt. Angel Dust couldn't take it off him completely because of the handcuffs on him, so he just left them open with his chest exposed which was coloured black like the rest of the upper half of his body. 

"Besides," Angel Dust continued to speak as he shuffled in closer to him, sitting with Sir Pentious' tail between his legs, "I usually charge extra for this kind of thing."  
"Stay away from me. I want no part of this." Sir Pentious snarled, but Angel Dust wasn't convinced. As he glanced down, smirked and glanced back up again.  
"Are you sure about that? Because I feel like if you didn't, you wouldn't be hard right now." 

Sir Pentious was about to object when he noticed it himself. Angel Dust wasn't lying, his cock... or... cocks seemed to be almost fully erect. Sir Pentious just looked away and blushed as the hood around his head flattened in shame.  
"Heh, seems to me that you like this a lot more than you're letting on," Angel Dust said smugly whilst removing his gloves and his shorts, freeing his own erection, and moving in closer to him, "now, c'mere you little slut." 

Angel Dust placed his two top hands on the snake's shoulders, moving in slowly and started to kiss him on the lips. Sir Pentious was hesitant at first but eventually closed his eyes, letting the spider demon stick his tongue in his mouth as he felt Angel Dust's middle two arms hold him firmly by the waist. Then stopped as he felt Angel Dust's third set of arms touching around his tail.  
"Why are you doing that?" 

"I'm looking for your entrance, obviously." Angel Dust replied, in the most matter of fact way.  
"My... entrance?" Sir Pentious asked cluelessly.  
"Well duh, if I'm gonna fuck you I need to put my cock somewhere."  
Angel Dust then noticed one of the eyes in the middle of the tail, nearest to his torso, Angel Dust realised that he was able to slip his finger inside the "pupil" of it. 

"Wait." Sir Pentious objected once he realised what Angel Dust was doing, "Stop! Don't touch th-AT!"  
Angel Dust had prodded the tips of two of his fingers into the hole that was inside, causing Sir Pentious to cry out in alarm.  
"Well. Whaddya know. I think I found it." Angel Dust responded nonchalantly, trying to poke further into him slightly before taking his hand back out, "hm... but we're gonna get nowhere if you're that tight. I'll need to get you ready first." 

Angel Dust reached for his discarded jacket and rooted through the pockets until he pulled out a small, almost half empty bottle of what looked to be a red, viscous liquid. Sir Pentious watched him squirt what was left of the contents onto his fingers in disgust.  
"You're not putting that... there, are you?"  
"Listen. I've been in this line of work for a long time. Trust me, you're gonna need it." 

Sir Pentious hesitated before responding, until he gave in, blushing even redder than he was before. "Fine... do what you must then." he hissed, closing his eyes in anticipation.  
"Good boy." Angel Dust said teasingly, slipping his now lubed up fingers inside of him, moving them in and out slowly. Despite his slow pace, he was still able to elicit soft moans and whines from Sir Pentious, which Angel Dust relished in hearing. Little turned him on more than hearing this megalomaniac become completely submissive to him. 

Angel Dust seemed to get carried away in this dominant feeling and leant into him, starting to make out with him again. His built up lust giving him an idea. He began to gyrate his hips so that his cock, which was positioned between both of Sir Pentious' cocks rubbed off of each other, causing both demons to moan into each other's mouths due to the satisfaction that built up with the friction. 

Sir Pentious gasped loudly and moaned again, much louder this time as Angel Dust started to speed up his hip movement as well as his hand that was still fingering him.  
"That's right..." Angel Dust grunted, gaining so much pleasure from making Sir Pentious squirm, "moan for me."  
"Angel..." Sir Pentious whined between moans, "I can- Oh God! I can feel it coming..."

"Heh. So you do know my name." Angel said, almost breaking character before reverting back to his dominant role, "Good. You'll need something to scream later."  
Both of them seemed to get swept up in the heat of the moment as they both came, staining both each other's chests. However, Angel Dust wasn't quite done with him yet. 

Angel Dust pulled his hand out of him slowly and without giving him a moment to even breathe, laid Sir Pentious down so that he was lying flat on the floor before hovering his own body on top of him, his cock slightly touching against his hole. Sir Pentious glanced down at Angel Dust's cock nervously. It was a lot longer than his fingers were, and thicker as well. Angel Dust seemed to recognise his concern.  
"Don't worry Penny, I'll be gentle with you." 

With that, Angel Dust shoved his cock inside of him, only putting about half of it in at first. Sir Pentious hissed loudly in pain at Angel Dust's intrusion.  
"It'll only hurt for a little bit," Angel Dust said, oddly reassuringly, bucking his hips as he thrusted in and out of him slowly.  
"That's easy for you to say!" Sir Pentious spat back. Which seemed to cause Angel Dust's demeanour to change in an instant.  
"I didn't ask you to say a damn thing." Angel Dust growled, clasping his first set of arms around his neck, "so learn your place, slut!" 

Angel Dust continued to pump his cock in and out of him, starting to gradually speed up and fuck him harder, trying to elicit more noise from him, grunting with every thrust in and groaning in pleasure due to the feeling of Sir Pentious' warm hole clenched around his cock. Just as he expected, Sir Pentious was loud and he loved it. Angel Dust also in a state of ecstasy, he couldn't remember the last time he had been allowed to do this, and doing it after so long had reminded him how much he longed for it. 

"Yeah... you know you like this..." Angel Dust muttered gripping Sir Pentious' waist with his second set of hands, holding him in place, "you love being fucked like a dirty little whore! Don't you?" When Sir Pentious didn't respond, Angel Dust gripped his neck tighter, causing him to choke and cough before repeating his question again, "Don't you?"  
"Yes..." Sir Pentious gasped, trying to get his breath back, "I do..."

Angel Dust sighed loudly, practically pinning Sir Pentious to the ground by his neck as he rammed against him, no longer caring if it would hurt him, only focused on giving himself pleasure by practically using Sir Pentious as a toy, then continued to speak to him.  
"Oh... Penny..." he moaned, using one hand to lift up his head by the chin as he forced him to look directly into his eyes, "I just love hearing your whines and pleas in that cute little voice of your's while I completely destroy you." 

Sir Pentious felt like his body was on fire, the way that Angel Dust made him feel was indescribable, unable to feel anything aside from the intense feeling of pleasure. Then Angel Dust pushes himself even further, and touched a particular spot inside of him that sparked a sensation throughout his body.  
"S-Shit!" Sir Pentious cried out, "Don't stop."

Angel Dust could tell what Sir Pentious meant from experience, and obliged, pounding his sweet spot relentlessly. Angel Dust could tell that he was close to climaxing, and he wanted to take Sir Pentious down with him, using his bottom two arms to grab each of Sir Pentious' cocks and began jerk him off slowly.  
"Ah... Angel!" Sir Pentious exclaimed.  
Angel Dust only sped up his hand movements whilst abusing his g-spot, determined to make the other demon cum for him. 

"Angel! I think I'm going to- Ah..."  
Sir Pentious pulled his head back, moaning loudly as cum spurted out of his cocks. Angel Dust kept fucking him, thrusting in and out a few more times before shoving himself as far as he could into Sir Pentious as possible and came inside of him. Only then did Angel Dust stop, pulling himself out of him as both demons were left exhausted. For the longest time neither of them made any noise aside from the two of them panting. Until Sir Pentious spoke up.

"Can you let me go now?"  
"What?" Angel Dust was confused for a few seconds until he regained his thoughts, "oh right!" Angel Dust grabbed his jacket and pulled out the keys to the handcuffs from it, and took them off of Sir Pentious. Angel Dust was about to help him up when he saw something familiar out of the corner of his eye, Charlie's limousine.

"Ah shit." Angel Dust said to himself, picking up all his clothes frantically and making a run for it, not even stopping to say anything to Sir Pentious as he left him behind. Hiding behind the wall, Angel put back on his clothes as quickly as he could without getting caught. They were uncomfortable to put on over all the cum stains he had on himself, but it'll have to do until he got back to the hotel. He seemed to get himself composed just in time for the car to spot him and for the door to open, revealing a dejected Charlie and a fuming Vaggie. 

"Well. I hope you're proud of yourself." Vaggie growled.  
"Heh. You have no idea." Angel Dust's responded nonchalantly as he looked back towards the abandoned house.


End file.
